falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Melissa Lewis
The Courier: "How do you know Melissa?" Chomps Lewis: "She's my daughter. Takes a little too much after her mother, rest her soul, but she's happy with the Great Khans, and that's enough for me. " (Chomps Lewis' dialogue) |quests =Don't Make a Beggar of Me Oh My Papa |alignment =Neutral |actor =Zoë Bell |dialogue =QJMelissa.txt |special = |level =5 |derived =Hit Points: 85 |tag skills = |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Allies |hair color =Brown |eye color =Dark Brown |hairstyle =HairRaiderF02 |head add ons=EyebrowF |height =1.00 |factions =ArmorGreatKhansFactionNV GreatKhansFactionNV QuarryJunctionDeathclawFaction vGreatKhansDialogueFaction |class =RaiderBigGuns |combat style=Default |GECK race =HispanicRaider |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= }} Melissa is a Great Khan member camped out near Quarry Junction in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. Background Melissa is the daughter of Chomps Lewis and a member of the Great Khans. She was not born a Khan, but joined them after going through harsh initiation rituals.The Courier: "How did you end up joining the Great Khans?" Melissa Lewis: " " (Melissa Lewis' dialogue) She and two other Khans are awaiting a chems shipment at the Great Khan Encampment above Quarry Junction.The Courier: "What are you doing up here?" Melissa Lewis: "Awaiting a delivery, but it's a no-show. I'm guessing that the Deathclaws in the quarry have something to do with that." The Courier: "What kind of delivery are you expecting?" Melissa Lewis: "Supplies to make chems. The NCR's the best source since they're hard to come by anywhere else. We don't really use the chems ourselves, just sell them to anybody with the caps. If it ends up hurting the NCR in the process, that's a bonus." The Courier: "Seems like an odd place to pick up a delivery." Melissa Lewis: "The Khans and the NCR don't get along - they prefer to shoot us on sight, even if we're not looking for a fight." (Melissa Lewis' dialogue) Normally, the supplies would be stashed in a quarry machine at Quarry Junction, but because of the deathclaw infestation, she suspects it's still in Sloan and needs help getting it from her contact.The Courier: "No angle. I just want to help." Melissa Lewis: " I was expecting a shipment of chemicals. It's usually in a suitcase dropped off in one of the big machines up here. Because of the Deathclaws, I have to assume that the suitcase is still in Sloan. Snoop around the place and get it for me." (Melissa Lewis' dialogue) While she doesn't have much to offer, she would be grateful to whoever helps by spreading a good word about them within the Great Khans.The Courier: "I got the chems for you." Melissa Lewis: "You actually came through for us. I... didn't expect that. Anyway, the Great Khans pay their debts and don't forget their friends. If you ever come out to Red Rock Canyon, I'll put in a good word for you." (Melissa Lewis' dialogue) Melissa holds a position of responsibility within the Great Khans, as leader of their scouts, which double as drug runners. She, like the rest of her tribe is wooed into the alliance with Caesar's Legion. Totally fooled into believing that she has all the makings of a speculatore, completely unaware that Caesar's Legion doesn't allow women into its ranks.The Courier: "Regis says I should talk to you about speaking against the Great Khans' alliance with Caesar." Melissa Lewis: "You can ask, but why would I do that? Karl's told me all about life in the Legion! He says I've got all the makings of a ." The Courier: "Did he also tell you women aren't permitted to serve in the Legion?" Melissa Lewis: "What? No, he... what do you mean, aren't allowed to serve? Why would he lie about that?" The Courier: "If the Great Khans join the Legion, you'll be sold as a slave. An officer's wife, if you're lucky." Melissa Lewis: "That lying little weasel! I almost fell for it, too! All right, you've got a deal. You can tell Papa I won't support an alliance." (Melissa Lewis' dialogue) Melissa is completely unrelated to Jessup and McMurphy that ambushed the Courier with Benny, and doesn't know of any other Great Khan gangs as far into NCR territory as she is (not that she would willingly out a fellow Great Khan).The Courier: "I'm looking for some Great Khans who stole something from me in Goodsprings." Melissa Lewis: "The only Khans this far into NCR territory is me and my crew, and I didn't steal squat from you. Besides, even if some of my gang did steal from you, I wouldn't rat them out. Loyalty actually means something to the Great Khans. As far as I know, it's just me and my crew out here, and if it really was Great Khans who mugged you, they didn't come this way. I'd have seen 'em." (Melissa Lewis' dialogue) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Don't Make a Beggar of Me: Melissa needs to deliver a shipment of chems, but since she and her crew could not get past the deathclaws, she sends the Courier on the errand. * Oh My Papa: Melissa is one of four people that Papa Khan will listen to, meaning she can tell him that the alliance between Great Khans and Caesar's Legion is a bad idea. Other Interactions * When the Courier approaches the encampment for the first time, Melissa will immediately engage in a conversation, demanding to know the Courier's business regardless of their reputation with the Great Khans. Inventory Notes * If the Courier still has the quest "They Went That-a-Way", they have the option to ask if her accompanying Great Khans were with Benny. She will tell them that they did not, or they would tell her. * Melissa has a strong New Zealand accent. * She is one of the few named characters affected by the Sneering Imperialist perk. * It is revealed that Melissa's mother is deceased from Chomps Lewis' dialogue saying: "She's my daughter. Takes a little too much after her mother, rest her soul, but she's happy with the Great Khans, and that's enough for me." * For some reason, if the Courier is being pursued by a deathclaw and reaches the camp, she does not react to it and will not be harmed, unlike the other two Great Khan members. Notable quotes | }} Appearances Melissa Lewis appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. References Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Great Khan characters de:Melissa Lewis pl:Melissa Lewis ru:Мелисса (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Меліса